<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conexión de Cristal by MstD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080749">Conexión de Cristal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MstD/pseuds/MstD'>MstD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MstD/pseuds/MstD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas lo había conocido hace un mes y tras una reñida derrota comenzó lo que sería su "gran amistad", la que al pasar los días le estaba comenzando a incomodar, y es que sospechaba que lo que sentía por él no era solo amistad.</p>
<p>One-shot Spiritshipping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson &amp; Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conexión de Cristal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar que obviamente los personajes no son de mi propiedad, corresponden a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX creado por Naoyuki Kageyama.</p>
<p>1. Los nombres los estoy utilizando en su idioma original (Japonés)</p>
<p>2. Para esta historia no tuve Beta Reader, así que... Si dejé errores, por favor, siéntase libre de decírmelo.</p>
<p>Comencé a ver la serie otra vez y me encontré este borrador que inicié en enero del 2020. Este fanfic transcurre temporalmente en la temporada 3 (o tercer año). Quise profundizar un poco en su "cotidianidad" y bueno... Así me imaginé un poco la relación de esos dos, si tan sólo los acontecimientos de ese año no hubieran transcurrido de forma tan apresurada (es decir... si Amon no hubiera adelantado todos los planes de Cobra).</p>
<p>¡Espero les guste!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Judai… despierta —susurró su nombre con suavidad, mientras observaba el rostro sereno del chico hundirse entre sus brazos—. Hey, despierta… —volvió a insistir mientras agitaba con cuidado su hombro, unos cuantos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre su mejilla y Johan los apartó con delicadeza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Ya terminó? —preguntó en un murmuro al sentir la leve caricia cerca de su pómulo. Somnoliento trató de incorporarse, reprimió un bostezo entre sus labios y luego se estiró en su lugar sin vergüenza alguna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las luces del auditorio se encendieron de golpe, iluminando completamente el blanco de las paredes. El documental sobre duelos profesionales que estaban viendo en clases había terminado justo a la hora que debía acabar el horario escolar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sí, ya terminó —respondió mirando los cansados ojos castaños.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sí, la clase ya terminó —repitió un entrometido de voz soporífera desde el centro del salón—, pero para tu desgracia aún no —agregó molesto. Los estudiantes que iban saliendo en dirección a la puerta voltearon curiosos, y es que el aburrido profesor de alquimia estaba alzando la voz para regañar a alguien por primera vez. —Tus calificaciones están de asco, siempre te duermes en todas mis clases y ya me tienes harto —volvió a hablar mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando verse serio—. Ahora mismo quiero un ensayo de diez páginas sobre lo que se supone debes haber visto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡¿Diez páginas?! —preguntó espantado el castaño—. Pero yo… ¡No puedo! es que… creo que tengo una llamada del director —balbuceó—, debería atenderlo, así que saldré un momento y luego volveré y yo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No, siéntate ahí y comienza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pero yo no… —murmuró. La mirada que estaba fija sobre su profesor pasó rápidamente a la verde agua de su nuevo amigo, lo miró desesperado, esperando a que él lo sacara de esa “situación”—. ¿Johan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El profesor esperó en silencio la excusa que daría el joven de cabello azul, pero el mencionado puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero y decidido le respondió: “¡Te veo más tarde!”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Hey, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó observando al chico huir escaleras arriba junto con la multitud que hace unos segundos también decidió correr. Y es que, si estaban castigando al mejor estudiante de la academia por quedarse dormido en clases muy probablemente podía castigar a alguien más, si prácticamente la gran mayoría dormía en el auditorio —. ¡Me estás abandonando!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Te veo cuando termines! —gritó desde lo alto, viendo como se fruncía el ceño del castaño. Una vez que las puertas deslizantes se cerraron frente a él suspiró aliviado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A su lado, apareció una criatura morada que le veía apenada y Johan le sonrió con culpa. —Lo siento, sé que querías jugar con Kuriboh pero Judai se tardara un poco en salir de allí. —Sin darle importancia a cuanto realmente podría tardar el castaño se acomodó contra el muro y se dejó caer hasta llegar al piso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No pasó mucho cuando sintió vibrar el comunicador en su bolsillo, solo segundos, lo sacó rápidamente y apenas vio el nombre de Judai se apresuró a abrirlo, como siempre hacía cuando le llegaban sus mensajes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eres de lo peor”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Decía seguido de una línea completa de iconos tristes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no lo soy… Bueno quizás sí, un poco, pero de todas formas te dije que prestaras más atención”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Respondió apresuradamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E</span>
  <em>
    <span>sta clase no tiene sentido alguno ¿Qué tipo de asignatura es esta? ¡Los duelos no son para estudiarlos!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Johan soltó una carcajada apenas terminó de leer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vamos, solo aplica todo lo que sabes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Puedo escuchar tu risa hasta aquí y esto no es divertido, ni recuerdo de quién estaban hablando, además estoy hambriento y muy confundido.". </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johan pasó los dedos por los bordes del aparato, pensando qué responder mientras releía el mensaje, y una pequeña idea se coló en su cabeza. Apresuradamente tecleó su respuesta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enfócate en terminar rápido ese ensayo y de lo otro me encargo yo.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok.”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Respondió tajante, sin añadir más.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Al parecer… sí se molestó —murmuró culpable—, creo que ahora tendré que comprar su perdón —añadió y Ruby le dio una mirada molesta—, y al parecer también el tuyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La criatura desvió su mirada con indiferencia hacia la puerta de metal y Johan suspiró culposo. Se levantó de su lugar y le volvió a hablar. —Ven, acompáñame a la tienda —le pidió—. Él no tardará, acabo de decirle que iré por comida así que algo hará para salir rápido de allí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby asintió animado y rápidamente escaló por su pierna hasta llegar a su hombro donde se acomodó. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, y es que apenas terminaban las clases los alumnos debían comenzar con los “duelos de descubrimiento” impuestos por el profesor Cobra al comienzo del semestre (del cual apenas llevaban un mes), y la gran mayoría se desarrollaban en el patio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tras 15 o 20 minutos a paso lento llegó a la tienda de la academia y a penas entrar la señora detrás del mostrador le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Hola, Johan, ¿vienes solo? —preguntó mirando detrás del chico— ¿Y Judai?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—En el auditorio escribiendo un ensayo —respondió hundiéndose de hombros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es una lástima, estaba esperándolo —comentó decepcionada—. En la mañana no vino por su sándwich “sorpresa” y… no creas que tengo favoritismo por él, pero le guardé uno de sus favoritos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo sabes que le guardaste uno de sus favoritos si son “sorpresa”? —preguntó confundido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Porque… ¿si? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Que buen “no favoritismo” —dijo con una carcajada —. Si quieres puedo llevarlo yo, dudo que pueda venir antes de la hora de cierre, además estará más que agradecido, últimamente los duelos lo tienen muy cansado y hambriento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eres tan buen chico —comentó encantada—. Me gusta la relación que tienen, ¿has pensado en prepararle camarones fritos? Son sus favoritos, podría darte la receta no es muy complicada, además es la forma perfecta de “conquistar” a ese chico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —preguntó perplejo, nervioso dió una mirada por la tienda y al confirmar que no había nadie más volvió a hablar —¿Tome-san qué se supone que estás insinuando?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡No seas tímido! —exclamó con una risa— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, siempre que vienen aquí me doy cuenta de cómo te quedas mirándolo, no eres muy “disimulado” pero bueno, si me das unos diez minutos puedo ir a la cocina y preparar una porción de camarones para ustedes, no me tomarán mucho tiempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No tienes porque molestarte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No es molestia y lo hago por gusto. Judai desde el primer día nos ha ayudado, así que “mimarlo”, al menos por mi parte, es una especie de “agradecimiento” y es que él no está obligado a hacer todo eso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Si, pero...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Johan, si Judai está escribiendo un ensayo dudo mucho que lo termine para la hora de la cena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Podrías darme un poco de esperanza y no quitármela? —añadió un poco frustrado y es que la mujer había tocado un punto muy importante. Él esperaba que saliera pronto pero quizás no era muy realista.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ponte en su lugar, él estaría muy triste de saber que te ofrecí su bocadillo favorito y lo rechazaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—OK, está bien —aceptó resignado y Tome-san sonrió victoriosa— ¡Se los llevaré!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Genial, dame unos minutos y ya regreso, mientras tanto revisa las nuevas cosas que llegaron durante la mañana —comentó señalando el exhibidor, y luego le habló a la chica de cabello negro que estaba a su lado acomodando mercancía en la vitrina—, Seiko, ¿podrías quedarte en el mostrador? procuraré no demorar mucho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johan suspiró resignado y se quedó mirando los sobres que estaban dentro de las cajas de exhibición. No buscaba nada en particular, y es que en su deck no había mucho que quisiera agregar (además de un Rainbow Dragon), lo mismo sucedía con Judai, pero aún así volvían cada semana a llevar uno o dos sobres simplemente para saber que tenían dentro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Y así se lo llevaban desde que comenzó el semestre.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con poco tiempo se volvieron los “mejores amigos” y es que la química entre ellos desde un principio fue innegable. Todos en la academia comentaban la gran semejanza que había entre ellos, hasta alcanzó a escuchar unos cuantos comentarios donde decían: “Es un clon de Judai pero versión europea”, ante lo cual sólo podía reír y de alguna forma sentirse halagado, pues él también idolatraba al castaño. Había escuchado tanto del novato Slifer que su necesidad por conocerlo lo llevó a ser el campeón del campus norte de la Academia de Duelos. Sí, él era un gran duelista, estaba dentro del top 5 pero tener un duelo con el “novato prodigio'' fue su motivación para serlo también en la Academia Norte, es gracias a eso que ahora estaba allí y tras una reñida derrota comenzó lo que llamaban su “gran amistad”... una que le estaba comenzando a incomodar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Y es que... las cosas se estaban complicando.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con el pasar de los días comenzó a sentirse nervioso y algo ausente, como estaba cansado la mayor parte del tiempo por culpa de los duelos creyó que “</span>
  <em>
    <span>lo que sea que estaba sintiendo”</span>
  </em>
  <span> no era más que una secuencia de efectos secundarios tras los duelos obligatorios, pero no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El día que lo conoció sintió una </span>
  <em>
    <span>conexión</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sabía que había algo extraño “No se siente como si nos hubiéramos conocido por primera vez” fue lo que le dijo y Judai asintió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desde entonces no se molestó en visitar el dormitorio Obelisco, de vez en cuando iba por obligación pero el resto lo pasaba en esa pequeña habitación de Slifer junto al castaño. Al terminar las clases siempre volvían juntos y allí se quedaban hablando durante horas, cuando Sho y Kenzan estaban en el dormitorio Judai y Johan dormían juntos, agregaban un colchón extra al lado de la cama del castaño, la cual Judai no utilizaba porque decía que: “El colchón es más mullido y mucho más amplio que mi cama, además a Johan no le molesta”, por su parte el peliazul no se oponía a sus caprichos, le gustaba darle “el gusto” pero eso no quiere decir que lo disfrutaba del todo, porque dormir juntos era un fastidio y tenerlo excesivamente cerca era un martirio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se sentía inquieto y el insomnio le pesaba más que los murmullos sin sentido o los ronquidos del chico, pero aún así le gustaba tenerlo a su lado, al menos hasta la noche anterior…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En plena oscuridad arropó al castaño, el cual no dejaba de susurrar cosas extrañas y revolverlo todo, desde hace días estaba teniendo pesadillas. El chico terminó acurrucado contra su pecho, Judai cruzó la línea imaginaria que él mismo se había impuesto no pasar nunca, y ahora se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera una de sus almohadas. La respiración de Johan se aceleró y también su presión, intentó apartarlo pero mientras más forcejeaba el chico más se apegaba a él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terminó rendido, no había forma de apartarlo sin tener que despertarlo, pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño del chico intentando tranquilizarlo, los brazos que rodeaban su cintura aflojaron pero no contento con ello lo volvió a estrechar contra él y la mano que estaba usando para acariciar su cabello se deslizó temerosa hasta el mentón del chico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero aún así no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que el somnoliento castaño le estaba entregando. Levantó su rostro en dirección hacia él y con cuidado apartó algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían parte de su boca, observó temeroso sus ojos, esperó dos segundos intentando controlar su agitado corazón y con el palpitar en la garganta fue por sus labios, guiado por la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosó sus labios, le robó un rápido beso, el cual no duró más de dos segundo pero para Johan lo fue todo. Las dudas que tenía desaparecieron y pudo asumirlo como tal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Le gustaba su mejor amigo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es por eso que abandonó al chico en el auditorio, necesitaba un respiro y es que estaba tan absorto en él que en cierto punto se volvía frustrante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero aun así...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Cinco y cuarto —dijo mirando el reloj en la pared y luego se regañó.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Él contaba las horas para volver con su martirio.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Así pasaron los minutos, al menos media hora o un poco más. Terminó en la zona de descanso de la tienda con el comunicador entre las manos, sentado en una banca y con parte del cuerpo recargado sobre la mesa. Revisó sus antiguos mensajes, nada muy importante y todos triviales; “¿Vienes a quedarte hoy?”, “Podríamos saltarnos las clases e ir a recorrer la isla”, “Quiero camarones.”, “¿Me ayudas con la tarea?”, “¿Te conté sobre el dormitorio blanco?”, “Si ves a Sho o a Kenzan no les digas donde estoy, por favor.”, “Gane 3 duelos hoy, ¿Tú cuántos llevas?”. De eso trataban sus conversaciones (las que generalmente iniciaba el castaño).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todo fluía con gran facilidad entre ellos, pero si le hablara sobre sus sentimientos ¿Cómo respondería?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Judai… —murmuró, sintiendo como escapaba su nombre entre sus labios, dejando un tinte agridulce en su boca. Ruby apareció a su lado, le miró de reojo y la criatura morada soltó un chillido acercándose a él, como si quisiera restregarse contra su hombro para darle un poco de consuelo, sabía cómo se sentía, y es que no era muy fácil ocultar sus sentimientos no correspondidos—. Quizás deba intentarlo —añadió y Ruby agitó su cola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —¡Hey!, ya regresé —comentó la mujer a su espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y lo primero que vio fue una gran bolsa blanca de papel con el logo de la academia en el centro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó confundido, mirando a la mujer que le sonreía traviesa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es solo un “detalle” —dijo entregándole el paquete—, espero que disfrutes el “día de campo”.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iba a abrir la boca para protestar, por el exagerado volumen de la bolsa y el guiño cómplice que le dedicó la mujer, pero no tenía caso, esa sería una discusión que no ganaría, entonces respondió resignado: “También llevaré sobres”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por otra parte el castaño terminaba de rellenar la última plana y con una sonrisa triunfante la dejó sobre la mesa de su profesor, no esperó una respuesta de él y solo se despidió para luego huir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Por fín terminé, ¿dónde estás?”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Le preguntó el castaño una vez salió del salón.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frente a ti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giró sobre sus pasos, y a su derecha el peliazul se acercaba hasta él con una sonrisa en sus labios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás molesto? —le preguntó Johan—. Tu último mensaje fue muy “cortante”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Eh? No, no, no, para nada —dijo apresuradamente—. Satou estaba viéndome así que corté. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah, entiendo —respondió hundiéndose de hombros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando la bolsa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pasé a la tienda antes de que cerraran y Tome-san me envió con algo para tí —dijo enseñando la bolsa de papel—, también compré unos cuantos sobres, ¿quieres echarles un vistazo conmigo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Por supuesto! —respondió emocionado— Vayamos a mi escondite de emergencia, ahí nadie nos interrumpirá, no estoy de ánimos para más duelos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Últimamente te han retado mucho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sí, por eso estoy cansado —comentó un poco avergonzado—, siento como si las Dis-Belt estuvieran chupándome la energía… pero bueno, si tengo ánimos para comer y abrir sobres.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Está bien —comentó revolviendo su cabello castaño— ¿Cómo te fue con el ensayo? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No tengo ni la más mínima idea —dijo riendo—, pero vámonos de aquí, no quiero volver a entrar a ese salon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judai lo tomó del brazo y con la energía que desconocía tener, lo llevó corriendo por los amplios pasillos de la academia hasta las escaleras que daban a la azotea, tras subir unas cuantas soltó al peliazul para levantar la trampilla del techo y salir al exterior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado, a lo lejos se podía escuchar un poco las olas romper contra el roquerío y el azul del cielo fundirse con el horizonte, pues el anaranjado del atardecer se teñía de un pesado azul casi amoratado. El viento salado chocó directo contra el castaño, alborotando su cabello y desde allí le habló a Johan, el cual embobado le veía desde el último peldaño.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me encanta este lugar —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—, hace mucho que no estamos aquí. —Le dio una rápida mirada al piso y se sentó sobre el frío concreto opaco, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo mientras palmeaba con la mano el suelo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Si, hace mucho… —respondió siguiendo sus pasos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en la academia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—El mío también. —Se sentó a su lado y acomodó la bolsa que traía en el espacio libre entre ellos. —El clima es genial aquí y puedes ver gran parte de la isla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?  —preguntó hurgando dentro de la bolsa de papel—. No muchos conocen este sitio, mis amigos saben de el porque siempre estoy aquí cuando me salto las clases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pues… tengo un pésimo sentido de orientación y le pedí a Ruby si podía encontrar el camino al auditorio, pero al final terminó siendo atraído por el espíritu de Kuriboh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Entonces yo tengo la culpa de que llegaras tarde a tu primer día —dijo sacando el sándwich “sorpresa”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Si lo dices de esa forma… sí, un poco —respondió apartando la mirada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo siento —comentó sonriendo—. Es genial tenerte aquí, necesitaba un “amigo” como tú.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó viendo como el castaño se atragantaba con su comida— ¿Podrías al menos intentar masticar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tú me ves de una forma muy diferente a como lo hacen los demás. —“Si, no te imaginas cuanto” pensó Johan. —Para Sho y Kenzan soy como una especie de “modelo a seguir” y yo no soy eso, por otra parte los demás solo me ven como un “rival” al que a toda costa deben derrotar, pero contigo... es diferente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Si, bueno es que yo… —musitó y no supo cómo continuar, o si debía continuar. Tenía sus sentimientos atorados en la garganta, sacarlos de allí sería tan fácil como soltar un soplido, pero las repercusiones del acto podrían ser catastróficas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Está todo bien entre nosotros? —se apresuró a preguntar—. Huiste dejándome allí, ¿hice o dije algo que te molesto?, ¿fue por lo que le dije a Sho y por no ayudarlo como debería con su crisis y motivaciones de duelo? Ni yo sé si las mías son claras. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Judai, está todo bien... —suspiró reteniendo sus palabras—, solo tenía algo que hacer, además eres un poco insolente, te merecías ese “castigo”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo sé, pero yo no te hubiera dejado allí si la situación fuera al revés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? —preguntó y el castaño no dudo—. ¿Aunque fueran veinte o treinta páginas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Aunque fueran mil —afirmó—. De todas formas quien tendría que escribirlas serías tú, no yo —agregó con una carcajada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tienes razón, no debí hacerlo —respondió sintiéndose culpable. Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó uno de los sobres verdosos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sólo bromeo, además llevo durmiendo en esa clase desde el primer año —comentó avergonzado—, pero ese no es el punto, debes saber que siempre estaré aquí para ti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Judai...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Odiaría perder lo que tenemos, además no te quedarás aquí por siempre, solo hasta el término del semestre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las palabras que querían salir de su boca fueron tragadas rápidamente, se sentía feliz, triste y jodidamente deprimido, ese sería otro día en el cual no diría nada de lo que realmente quería decir, y es que Judai lo había dejado claro: “Odiaría perderte” y sus sentimientos claros como el </span>
  <em>
    <span>cristal</span>
  </em>
  <span> eran una apuesta muy grande. Quizás lo intentaría en otra ocasión… aún tenían un par de meses para estar juntos, de momento viviría con ello y disfrutaría de esa </span>
  <em>
    <span>conexión de cristal</span>
  </em>
  <span> que ambos compartían. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Una fuerte, pura y frágil conexión de cristal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agitó el sobre que tenía entre sus manos, para luego rasgarlo, debía llevar esa conversación a otra cosa. —Me salió una rara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Déjame ver —comentó acercándose aún más a su lado, para arrebatarle lo que tenía en las manos —. Es un poco “gracioso”, siempre que compramos sobres nos tocan las raras y no las usamos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Nop —dijo abriendo otro sobre, intentando ignorar la cercanía que tenía con el castaño—. Otra más.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Creo que quizás podríamos regalarle algunas a los de primer año… hará que se vuelva todo un poco más “interesante”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es una buena idea —respondió desviando la mirada del chico y la voz del castaño lo llevó de vuelta a él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Johan, ¿puedo recostarme? —le preguntó señalando su regazo—. Realmente estoy cansado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—A delante —le respondió apartando la bolsa de su lado. El castaño se acomodó en su lugar y recostó su cabeza en el muslo del chico. Desde allí le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y su corazón se retorció.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto desde abajo—. Estás aquí, pero no te “siento” aquí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Puede que también esté un poco cansado —le mintió—, tomemos un descanso y luego nos vamos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Excelente idea —bostezó—. ¿Piensas volver al dormitorio azul o irás conmigo de vuelta al rojo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No lo sé ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres que te lleve cargando al dormitorio?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No es una mala sugerencia —bromeó acurrucándose aún más en su regazo. Cerró los ojos y Johan aprovechó de colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y enredar sus dedos con las hebras castañas, igual a como había hecho durante la madrugada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Soy un pésimo amigo —comentó en un susurro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Quizás un poco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—La próxima vez será diferente —añadió decidido—. No huiré, estaré allí siempre que me necesites y de ser necesario incluso tomaré tu lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Estás exagerando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No, no lo hago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bueno —suspiró—, pero no tienes ni idea de en qué te estás metiendo. Así que cuando te metas en problemas por culpa de eso seré el primero en ir detrás de ti, incluso si eres arrastrado a otra dimensión.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué razón seríamos arrastrados a otra dimensión? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No lo sé —respondió pensativo—, esta academia es algo “rara”… pero de ocurrir, seré el primero en ir detrás de tí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Lo prometes? —lo cuestionó viendo cómo el castaño abría los ojos, y tras chocar sus miradas chocolate y verde agua le respondió sin flaquear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo prometo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Y es que... aunque lo consumiera la maldad de un demonio no binario Johan se sacrificaría por él, y de la misma forma, sin pensarlo, Judai iría en su rescate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Espero que les haya gustado… próximamente estaré escribiendo mucho más sobre esta pareja porque me encantan ❤.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y sí, el título fue una referencia a una de las cartas de Johan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¡Hasta la próxima!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>